Si je te corresponds
by orangemma
Summary: Dans cette fic, du papier et un crayon suffisent à nos héros pour se lier d'amitié... voire plus si affinité.


**Prologue : Le vieux fou prend des initiatives…**

La nuit était claire tandis qu'on pouvait voir s'acheminer quelques lanternes en direction d'un immense château. En effet, ce soir là avait lieu la rentrée scolaire au collège Poudlard. Tandis que les premières années, s'émerveillant de tout, étaient emmenés en canots jusqu'à leur nouvelle école, les autres utilisaient, avec plus ou moins d'habitude, les calèches tirées par les invisibles sombrals pour ensuite aller s'installer à la table de leur maison respective en attendant la répartition des nouveaux venus. Comme tous les ans, le Choixpeau chantait sa traditionnelle chanson et envoyait chaque nouvel élève dans la maison qui lui correspondait le mieux. Tous furent ainsi répartis parmi les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, accueillis à chaque fois par bon nombre d'applaudissements de la part des anciens.

Vient alors le tour du discourt traditionnel du directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, se dirigeant vers le bord de l'estrade afin de donner ses consignes pour la nouvelle année :

« - Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence je voudrais vous dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège ainsi que de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Certains élèves feraient bien de s'en souvenir, surtout parmi les plus anciens. En ce qui concerne la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch : elle se fera la deuxième semaine. Pour les inscriptions et de plus amples informations, vous êtes prié de vous adresser à Madame Bibine. Enfin, une nouveauté pour cette année ! Comme le savent la plupart des anciens, j'ai à cœur de rapprocher les différentes maisons de cette établissement. Durant les vacances le Professeur McGonagall et moi-même avons donc trouvé un moyen : une correspondance inter maison sera donc effectuée durant toute l'année. Le règlement est simple : les inscriptions ne sont pas obligatoires, même si j'aimerai que le plus grand nombre le fasse, et cet échange sera totalement anonyme. En effet, l'identité de votre correspondant sera gardée secrète jusqu'à ce qu'il décide lui-même de vous la révélée et il vous est impossible d'écrire à quelqu'un de votre maison. Je m'explique : dans chaque salle commune vous trouverez deux fiches. Une servira à vous inscrire et l'autre à voir les inscrire. En vous inscrivant votre nom sera automatiquement changer en un pseudonyme qui sera inscrit sur les feuilles des autres maisons mais non sur la votre. De plus chaque lettre envoyée viendra jusqu'à cette urne posée à coté des sabliers avant de partir vers son destinataire, cela afin de mieux garantir l'anonymat. Ai-je été assez claire ? Si vous avais d'autres questions n'hésitez pas à venir vous renseigner auprès du professeur McGonagall. Sur ce : Bon Appétit ! »

A ces mots, un véritable festin apparut sur les 4 grandes tables de la Grande Salle ainsi que sur celle des professeurs. Comme à l'accoutumée, certains se jetèrent sur la nourriture tandis que d'autres repensaient toujours au nouveau projet du directeur mais dans l'ensemble tout se passa calmement. A la fin du repas, les plats disparurent de la même façon qu'ils étaient arrivés et Dumbledore se leva de nouveau pour s'adresser à ses élèves :

« - A présent il se fait tard et une longue journée vous attend demain. Je vous invite donc à tous aller vous coucher ! Suivez bien les préfets de vos maisons respectives si vous voulez connaître votre mot de passe. Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Le professeur retourna à sa place, discutant de nouveau avec ses collègues, tandis que peu à peu tous les élèves se levaient pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Une heure plus tard, les couloirs étaient vides.

**§**

Les rouge et or avaient regagné leur tour sous la surveillance d'Hermione Granger qui avait été nommée Préfète en chef pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Comme le voulait son nouveau statut, elle avait accompagné tous ses camarades, leur donnant leur mot de passe et avait également expliqué le principe des dortoirs aux premières années. A présent, elle pouvait enfin se reposer dans un des grands fauteuils de leur salle commune en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Tandis que son regard était fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'antre de la cheminée, Harry lui demanda :

« - Dis Hermione, tu compte participer à ce projet de correspondance ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut dire que c'est assez frustrant de ne pas savoir à qui tu t'adresses, répondit-elle sans détourné son regard

- Surtout si c'est pour parler avec un de ces sales Serpentard ! s'exclama Ron

- Ronald Weasley !

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord peux être ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu as envie de raconter ta vie à des personnes comme Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle ou même Malfoy ?

- Non c'est vrai, avoua la jeune fille, mais c'est une idée de Dumbledore donc c'est sûrement qu'il a une bonne raison de nous la proposer…

- Et bien moi je ne participerai pas ! la coupa Ron

- Et bien moi si ! Même si c'est juste pour te prouver que tu es bête d'avoir un esprit si fermé ! » répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Ne laissant pas le temps au rouquin de répondre, la jeune préfète en chef se leva et alla s'inscrire sur la liste. Elle attrapa la plume posait à coté du parchemin et écrivit son nom et prénom. Immédiatement celui-ci se transforma, elle jeta alors un œil à la liste des correspondants potentiels, malheureusement personne ne s'était encore inscrit.

« - Alors tu vas copiner avec Parkinson ? lui lança Ron depuis les fauteuils

- Ron ! commença à la réprimer Harry

- Laisse Harry, il a décidé d'être un idiot finit toute sa vie. Je dois dire qu'il est sur la bonne voie ! Pour répondre à ta question : pour l'instant je ne vais écrire à personne vue que personne n'est inscrit mais demain à la première heure je prendrais un nom au hasard et je lui enverrais une lettre. Sur ceux : je vais vous laisser, je vous rappelle que nous avons cours demain ! Bonne nuit Harry, Ron… »

Elle tourna alors les talons, grimpant les marches du dortoir des filles. Elle n'entendit même pas la réponse de ses amis mais elle était trop énervée et fatiguée pour s'en soucier.

**§**

La salle commune des Serpentards était presque vide, un seul élève était encore debout après l'ennuyeux discourt de leur directeur. Il lisait un livre sur la magie égyptienne tandis que les flammes crépiter doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Absorbé par sa lecture, il ne vit pas les heures défilées et la nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il referma son ouvrage. Lentement il se leva prenant la direction de son dortoir. Il passa devant le panneau d'affichage de la pièce et se souvient alors de l'idée de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Après tout pourquoi ne pas s'inscrire ? Il pourrait parler avec des personnes d'une autre maison sans qu'on connaisse son identité et ainsi il pourrait parler plus franchement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la liste des inscrits : un petit nombre c'était déjà inscrit et la majorité était des filles. Au moins il ne sera pas seul…

Il attrapa la plume sur le comptoir et inscrit son nom. Instantanément il se transforma en un pseudonyme : G050680. Il le regarda satisfait puis reposa la plume. Il prit enfin la direction de son lit.

Demain il aurait peut être une lettre, qui sait…

** ------------------------------------------------------**

**Bon voila le prologue de ma nouvelle fic'. Je ne sais pas trop encore comment va se dérouler toute l'histoire donc je vous garantis rien. Je vais être franche, je poste surtout pour avoir votre avis et savoir si je peux m'engager sur cette voie. Donc j'espère que ce debut vous a plus. Je ne peux pas trop dire quand viendra le prochain chap' vu que :  
- Je laisse tout de meme la priorité au Journal d'un sorcier  
- Je vais attendre d'avoir quelque avis avant.  
Bon, ben je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors je vais vous laisser et rdv au coin reviews (?).**

**Orangemma.  
**


End file.
